villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eleanor (Lakeview Cabin)
Eleanor, also referred to as "E", is the main antagonist of the Lakeview Cabin series, serving as the antagonist of the first game and its sequel Lakeview Cabin Collection. Biography Past Not much is known about Eleanor's history. She supposedly spent time with the Red, who would become her husband, at Camp Lakeview in 1957. They would have a son and a daughter together. However, during Eleanor's third pregnancy, Red murdered her and dumped his wife's corpse in the lake beside their cabin after he saw strange visions/nightmares when he entered the lake himself. ''Lakeview Cabin'' Eleanor initially appears as a ghostly apparition that Red sees (possibly hallucinating) around the cabin he is staying at. On the second night, she emerges from the lake in an undead form and chases Red with the intent to kill him and drag his corpse into the lake with her. Red is able to kill Eleanor either by throwing water at her while she is standing on the exposed electrical wire, or if she steps into the open bear trap, allowing Red to hack at her to death with an axe. After she dies, however, a monstrous fetus bursts from Eleanor's body. ''Lakeview Cabin Collection'' Eleanor returns in Lakeview Cabin III, but only after Red and Babyface are both killed. Following their deaths, Eleanor appears on the east dock of Camp Lakeview, where her singing is heard. Upon being approached by one of the camp counselors, Eleanor's appearance changes into a hideous, rotting monster who lunges at them. In Lakeview Cabin IV, Eleanor's portrait and grave appear. Upon getting to a certain point in Lakeview Cabin V where a strange box is given to a crying boy (the child version of the Happy Dad killer), the box will appear under one of the bunk beds in Lakeview Cabin III, allowing the counselors to trap Eleanor inside the box. Upon returning to Lakeview Cabin V and getting the box to the crying boy, Eleanor will emerge from the box and embrace her son before they leave together in a beam of light. In Lakeview Cabin VI, Eleanor sometimes appears briefly as a ghostly apparition around the space station. After her alien offspring infect and invade the space station, and the alien in the cabin is killed, Eleanor appears at the evacuation area and attacks. After being hit with an explosive, she is reduced to a puddle of blood. However, she rises again in a far more monstrous form that can teleport anywhere in the space station and takes three hits from an explosive weapon to be killed. As soon as Eleanor reaches this monstrous form, the self-destruct sequence is triggered. If the janitors evacuate everyone, including themselves, without dealing with Eleanor, she and her numerous offspring will follow them to the Intergalactic Refugee Center and attack, dooming mankind. In the epilogue, also known as Lakeview Cabin II (which is supposedly the "true story" of Lakeview Cabin), Eleanor appears once more, although not as a direct antagonist. Here, she is simply a wife who is accompanying Red to their lakeside cabin. She is first seen standing at the east dock and throwing a key into the lake. Eleanor later attempts to seduce her husband. After Red is plagued by visions from the lake, some of which include Eleanor involved in depraved acts, he murders Eleanor with an axe and dumps her corpse in the lake. ''Lakeview Valley'' Eleanor does not physically appear in Lakeview Valley, but is mentioned by Red and the Witch. Red divulges to her that Eleanor is not truly his wife, but he is "bound" to her somehow due to the involvement of the Lake Gods. Gallery Eleanor lakecabin1.jpg|Eleanor in Lakeview Cabin. Eleanor lakecabin3.jpg|Eleanor's initial monstrous form in Lakeview Cabin VI. Trivia Her appearance in Lakeview Cabin VI is inspired by the Xenomorph Queen and The Thing. Category:Parents Category:Video Game Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Omniscient Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Animal Cruelty